Stealing My Brother's Girlfriend
by MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness
Summary: This is an OC fic for my girlfriend, Kotomi. Yuri. SasukexOCxOC Unfortunately no lemon.


**A/N: This is for my gf, Kotomi. I hope you like it Komi-koi! **

**Note: Sasuke's nickname for me is Mizu which combines both parts of my first name Mika and Zuki. MikaZuki, Mizu. Yeah. And I call him Sasu ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Or his ass, unfortunately. I also don't own Kotomi. It's the other way around, she owns me.**

* * *

Nothing can compare to the best day of my life.

Not when I was found in a nondescript village and was discovered to be an Uchiha. And not just any Uchiha, but Sasuke's twin sister.

Not when I dragged my idiot twin home from the Sound using a dog leash. What made it even better was knocking him out every time he woke up. But it still didn't compare.

Not when my friends accepted the fact that I was bisexual and also liked girls.

Not when Ino didn't kill me five seconds after that because I pinched her ass.

Not even when the ANBU mask was given to me.

No, the best day of my life was when I saw HER.

She was like a queen, so classy and beautiful. She brushed her shoulder length purple hair out of her eyes when she was paying the cashier for her basket of fruits. Her blue eyes shone like beautiful sapphires. She was only a little bit shorter than me but short enough that I knew that she would be enveloped by my hugs. But of course, the best day of my life had to be my worst.

It was worse than when I almost got raped by Orrochimaru.

It was worse than when I had to break up with Naruto because kissing him felt like kissing my foster dad.

It was even worse than when I got a fan club like my brother.

My best day became my worst when the beautiful queen bumped into my brother, making her fall. I was all ready to run and catch her but he caught her first. She turned a bright red that made her go from the most beautiful to the cutest thing I've ever seen. Apparently, my brother thought the same thing. The worst day of my life was when Sasuke Uchiha finally crushed the hearts of all his fangirls and fell in love with Kotomi Blood. I felt like making my brother a girl without the special numbing jutsu. I felt like stabbing him in the chest with his own sword. I felt a lot of things. What the queen thought, the beautiful Kotomi thought, was the exact opposite. Like every other girl who laid her eyes on him, she was completely under his spell. Unfortunately, he was also under hers. The worst day of my life was when Sasuke Uchiha got a girlfriend.

* * *

I bashed my head against the table. "Saku-chan, I have nooooo clue what to do! Why the hell did my brother have to fall in love with HER? The sweetest, cutest, most amazing girl in the whole wide…"

Sakura smacked me upside the head. "Mika-chan, snap out of it! It's going to be okay. You'll move on, find someone better."

I whimpered. "No one's better than the queen."

She threw up her arms exasperated. "I have no clue what to do with you."

I smiled at her, a Chesire grin. "Dump Lee and make out with me?"

Sakura smacked me again and I pouted. "So I don't the girl of my dreams OR a make out with one of the hottest girls in Konoha. Kami-sama does not love me."

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You sure you're an Uchiha?"

"Nope but the blood test and my Sharingan say I am," I shot.

Afterwards, I left her house with one thing on my mind. I had to steal my brother's girlfriend.

* * *

Now not even breakfast could I get a break? I heard a giggle, a sweet melodious sound that sounded like wind chimes, from the family room followed by a deep laugh. I slammed the refrigerator shut and kicked it hard, leaving a dent. First I lose the girl of my dreams, now I'm not the only person in the world to get my brother to laugh. My life couldn't get any worse. Kotomi walked into the kitchen, as I buttered my toast. Her face was one of bliss and she twirled around, seeing me. "Oh hey Mika-chan. Sasuke-kun and I just returned from our walk."

I smiled at her, not able to help the grin spreading across my face at her voice. "I heard. Sounded like you two had fun."

She giggled. "Your brother is just so perfect. I still can't believe I'm dating him."

I laughed. "Well believe it girly. You have the great Sasuke Uchiha wrapped around your pinky finger."

Kotomi joined in on my laughter and I had to hold myself back from pulling her into my arms and kissing her until she couldn't breathe. Then, what she said next made my heart swell with hope. "Yeah he's way better than my ex-girlfriend. She wanted to do things with me that I wasn't ready for."

"G-Girlfriend?" I asked, barely able to keep the stutter from my voice.

She nodded. "Yeah but don't tell Sasuke-kun. I don't know how he'd take the whole me being bi thing."

I shrugged. "He was fine when I came out. All our friends were."

Kotomi's eyes widened. "Wait, your bisexual?"

I bit into my toast. "Guilty as charged."

She nodded slowly. I walked up to her and she backed up until her back hit the counter. I put my hand on either side of her, pinning her to the spot. "That isn't a problem, is it Ko-to-mi-chan?" I asked, my voice going into a slightly teasing but seductive tone.

Kotomi turned a bright red, shaking her head, and my inner Mika was throwing a party because I put the blush there. Not Sasuke but ME. I put my forehead against hers. "Good," I whispered.

I had to force myself to pull away as her blush turned practically neon, making her the cutest thing in the universe. I waved my hand, looking away. "Go, my brother is probably waiting."

Kotomi looked like she was about to say something but then shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. I ran upstairs and into my room, throwing myself on my bed, breakfast forgotten. What was I thinking? Just because she was bi didn't mean she liked me. I needed to slow down, be practical, become her friend. But I wanted so much more and damn it, I didn't have the self control to stand just being friends. I groaned into my pillow. This just sucked monkey's balls.

* * *

Once again, my face hit the dirt. Sasuke shook his head. "Mizu, you aren't paying attention."

I glared at him and swung my leg, knocking him over. "Shut up Sasu. I just have a lot on my mind."

He jumped up and pulled out a kunai. I rolled out of the way when he threw it, springing to my feet. I pulled out a few shuriken as the sparring continued. Soon, we were both tired, sweating and laying on the ground, me using his stomach as a pillow. "Sasu?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Sasuke responded lazily.

"You like Kotomi don't you?"

He nodded. "I really do Mizu."

I had to ask. "What would you do if you lost her?"

I could feel him shrug. "I'd move on. Her happiness is priority."

I hmm'ed and we stayed that way for a long time. Her happiness was priority. So I'd make sure she was happy with me.

* * *

"Mika-chan, I can't believe you beat me!" Naruto whined.

I laughed. "Well I can. My twelve bowls of ramen beat your nine. Deal with it. You're paying."

Even though Naruto and I broke up a few months back, we were still best buds. He was a cool guy and plus we made a pact that once he became Hokage, I'd also become leader of the ANBU. The kitsune and the neko working together to keep Konoha safe. We left Ichiraku's and started heading back to my house. On the way there, I saw Kotomi and I stopped moving. She was talking to another girl, pleading and the girl looked angry, not listening. "Mika-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Wait here," I stated, before jogging over to them.

Kotomi saw me and her eyes filled with relief. I nodded then tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I was just wondering. Are you bothering this poor girl? Cause it seems that you are."

The girl glared at me. "Mind your own business bitch."

In two seconds flat, the girl was pinned against the wall with a kunai to her throat. "See, I'd do that but Kotomi is a friend of mine and well _her_ business is _my _business. Got it, bitch?" Every word stated was filled with pure venom as I glared the girl down. For a second, I looked like a true Uchiha.

I felt Kotomi put a gentle hand to my shoulder and I instantly calmed down. I removed the kunai and shoved the girl to the ground. The girl growled. "You will be mine again Kotomi! Mark my words!"

She ran off and I pulled Kotomi to me, hugging her tightly. She clung to my shirt, shaking. "You ok Kotomi-chan?" I asked.

She nodded and I couldn't help myself. I kissed the top of her head. Kotomi blushed and buried her face into my shirt to hide it. Naruto gave me a weird look from across the street but I shook my head. I'd explain it to him later. Kotomi let go and let out a giggle. "Mika-chan you can let go now."

I shook my head and held her tighter. "I don't wanna."

In response, she clung to me tighter and let me hold her for a few more minutes. I was in heaven.

* * *

"HELP ME!" I yelled at Naruto, shaking him. "I can't take it anymore! I want her to be mine so badly! So help me!"

Naruto grabbed my arms, stopping my movement. "Mika-chan, I can't change Blood-chan's feelings for Sasuke-teme. If she likes him, you just have to deal with it."

I flopped onto my couch, glad for my brother to be on a mission. "Meanie. I can't believe you won't help me."

Naruto smiled like the little kitsune he is. "Well, your brother is out of town until tomorrow right?"

I nodded, waiting for him to continue. He rubbed his hands together mischievously and I could practically see the plan forming. Oh Kami-sama, maybe you do love me after all.

* * *

I could feel Kotomi's chakra as she walked into the house. A smile spread its way across my face. I walked into the living room. "Hey Kotomi-chan,"

She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. "Hey Mika-chan. I got your brother's message. I'm so glad he came home early."

"Ano, actually Kotomi-chan, Sasuke isn't home early…" I confessed.

"What? Then who sent the message?" Kotomi asked.

"I did," I replied.

She looked at me confused and all I wanted to do was kiss her. "See," I started. "I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how…"

Kotomi smiled slightly. "Maybe 'Kotomi, I need to talk to you.' That would've worked."

I laughed. "Yeah it might've."

She looked at me expectantly. "Well, what did you have to tell me?"

I sighed. Here was the moment of truth. "This…" I whispered before pulling her close and kissing her hard. Fireworks filled me as sparks of the good kind tingled all the way down to my toes. I pulled away, staring at a shocked face. "I love you Kotomi Blood. I always have, and I always will. And I understand if you reject me to stay with my brother. He's smart, handsome, perfe…" I was cut off feeling her lips against mine.

"You talk too much," Kotomi whispered before pulling me back to her.

Ok, scratch what I said earlier. THIS was the best day of my life.

* * *

A few weeks later, we're all in mine and Sasuke's backyard, stargazing. Sasuke understood that Kotomi was happy with me and a couple weeks later, I convinced Naruto to ask Sasuke out and low and behold, their dating now. Apparently Uchihas have a knack for being gay.

I laughed as Kotomi cuddled into my lap. "Komi-koi, if your cold, just tell me and I'll go back inside and get you a blanket."

She shook her head and snuggled against me. "Your warmer."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Get a room."

Kotomi stuck her tongue out at him and I kissed the top of her head. "Hey maybe real life me will make this into a lemon and we will get a room," I stated.

Everyone gave me a look that clearly stated 'huh?'.

I laughed to myself. "Never mind. Though I would enjoy the lemon…"

**

* * *

**

A/N: And there you have it. 2,175 words aka my longest one-shot yet. Hope you liked it Kotomi-koi!


End file.
